Nerds and Punks
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: A human!AU of our favorite gems in a school setting...Following everyone's favorite green Dorito Peridot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dearies!**

 **I'm trying my hand in some Lapidot here, this came out of sheer procrastinating...sshh...**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

* * *

She was nervous. Entering a new school was a big deal. Even more so when you're entering a higher grade than your age recommended. She couldn't help being so smart and everyone else being dumber than dirt. It didn't help that she was shorter than most girls anyway due to not receiving her growth spurt yet. She was hoping to be a late bloomer. She was 16 after all. She would be studying with the 18 year olds. She scoffed.

 _I'll be done here in 6 months tops._

God even in her head she sounded nasally. The curse of being a nerd she guessed, or that's what the bullies at her old school used to say. They'd pick on her and steal her glasses. She needed those damn it! But she digresses. This was going to be a new start. Maybe she'd get lucky and find friends.

 _Pffft, yea right._

She sighed and stepped into one of her new classes.

"Everyone this is Peridot, please be nice to her," the home room teacher said smiling. The class went silent and stared at her. She felt a little uneasy.

"Why not tell us a bit about yourself Peridot?" The teacher asked and she gulped. This was her chance to exude confidence.

"As you have heard, my name is Peridot. Yes, this is my real voice and yes I am younger than you all. Don't worry too much about me I will be done with this grade within 6 months," she said fixing a rather annoyed look on her eyes. She was focusing on the back wall not really wanting to interact with anyone just yet.

"Well then that was something new," the home room teacher giggled.

"Please take a seat anywhere where it's open," she said and only then did she look around. Most of the open spaces where next to guys, she was not going to sit next to some cocky boy. Her eyes caught a seat open next to a bored female looking out the window.

 _That will do._

The blond made her way to sit next to this girl. She looked like she was trying to be punk or something. Hair cut short and died a dark-ish blue, spikes on her wrists and wearing mostly black with a red checker jacket. She was rather tall and skinny.

 _Yes, this will do nicely._

The class was silent for a moment before whispers started to drift. She wished the bell would ring for them to start classes already. The girl next to her hasn't even looked her way yet. Maybe this is a good sign.

 _If I don't bother her she won't bother me._

Classes started eventually and Peridot just kept to herself making notes and focusing. Now she stood in the cafeteria, with questionable food on her tray and looking for a place to sit.

 _Great._

All the tables seemed to be full. She noticed the usual cliques here and there; popular, stoner, geek, nerd, punk, some others and of course miscellaneous.

The group that seemed to be having the most fun was the mixed one. Peridot contemplated dumping her food and heading to the library but a baseball was heading her way.

 _Oh my stars!_

She cringed, ready for impact, but it never came.

"Ha-ha, whoa Garnet that was a great throw!" A curvy girl with long faded purple hair said as she held the ball in her hands. Her voice was very raspy for a female.

"You almost hit the poor nerd," she laughed again. Peridot felt her cheek redden. Even the outcasts call her a nerd.

"Amethyst, that is no way to speak about a person while they are standing right there!" A slightly tall thin looking girl said. She could easily be mistaken for an albino, a very pale one. "Aw come on Pearl I was just playing," Amethyst said as she kicked at the tiled floor.

"Bring her over here," the tallest of the bunch said, a beautiful African-American woman with an amazing afro. She wore glasses and her voice was smooth and rich calm even.

 _Whoa, intimidating._

The one called Amethyst grabbed Peridot's hand and dragged her to the table.

"Hey, Lapis didn't you say there was a new girl in your class?" A small boy said, he looked too young to even be in high school.

 _Who's Lapis?_

"I don't remember," Peridot looked to the voice and saw it was the girl she sat next to.

"Oh come on Lapis don't be like that," the boy said pouting. This Lapis girl gave him a side glance and before turning away focusing back onto her sketch pad.

"It's no use Steven, just let her be," the tall skinny one said.

"But Pearl,"

"No buts Steven now eat your vegetables," the one called Pearl said as she pushed a plate to the kid. Peridot was confused.

"Sit, relax," Garnet said and the small one did as told.

"So, Peridot was it? How do you find school so far?"

"Um, well it is fine I guess," she said and picked at her food.

"You're uncomfortable," Peridot blinked up to Garnet.

"What?"

"Let me introduce you. I am Garnet, this little guy is Steven, that tall bird looking one is Pearl, the loud mouth is Amethyst and the loner over there is Lapis-Lazuli," Garnet said smiling. Peridot looked around.

"Huh, gem names," was all she said.

"Yea! We're the Crystal Gems!" The one called Steven said and everyone chuckled.

"Why is a kid here?" Peridot finally asked.

"Hey, I'm 14!" Steven pouted.

"Ah 8th grader, explains the kid like appearance," Peridot said. Pearl gave a nervous chuckle with a slight 'yea,' following. Peridot raised an eyebrow.

"Don't mind her she worries about everything," Amethyst said as she knocked over a juice box which in turn made Pear freak out and start cleaning while yelling at Amethyst to be careful. Amethyst just laughed. Peridot could feel a slight smile ghost over her face before clearing her throat and adjusting her glasses.

"I guess I could _hang_ with you _crystal gems_ ," she said trying her best not to sound snarky. Everyone cheered, except for Lapis. Peridot only caught her looking away from them. Surely there was a reason she was hanging with them. Maybe she just didn't like Peridot. All though maybe she was just tired, she did have dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a slight mess.

 _Maybe she just had an off day._

Peridot felt like the day turned out better than she could hope for. She already made friends, all be it strange friends.

* * *

 **Good start, good start...**

 **Let me know what ya'll think!**

 **Also English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes...**

 **Also I have no idea how American school systems work so I'm going with what I grew up with.**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dearies!**

 **I bring you another chapter!**

 **This is still a result of procrastination...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a week and still Lapis would not give Peridot the time of day. She would catch her looking at her, but other than that she was practically invisible. The others just told her to give Lapis time. That she did not do well with new people. Yes, Peridot had been spending every lunch with the weird _crystal gems_. It turns out Garnet along with Pearl where also in their last year, but in a different class than Peridot and Lapis. Amethyst was in the middle of her high school career and everyone knew Steven was new to high school. So far school had been kind to the short girl.

Well until she bumped into one of the more popular kids. It wasn't entirely her fault. They were having PE outside, running track, the teacher too busy trying to flirt with another teacher. She would admit, when running she was clumsy and would often fall onto her face. It had been going good until the last lap or so. Her sneakers' laces came loose and she tripped on it, making her stumble into the woman, a big brute of a girl, famous for her explosive temper, competitiveness in everything and the captain of all the female sports teams. So once Peridot saw who she bumped into, she let out a terrified squeak and started scurrying backwards, terrified for her life. The girl gripped the back of the small girl's shirt and lifted her up. Peridot curled up like a scared little puppy.

"What's a little maggot like you even trying for? I could probably throw you to the other side of the field," the woman laughed. Peridot started shivering as her heart rate sped up to a dangerous rate.

 _Oh stars at this rate I'll have a heart attack before lunch!_

"Leave her alone Jasper," both girls looked to see Lapis stand there with a scowl that both showed boredom and irritation. Jasper chuckled and dropped Peridot to the ground.

"Well, well look who's finally talking to me again," Jasper said as she stroked a finger under Lapis's chin.

"Lazuli…" Peridot whispered as she stood up and corrected her classes. She didn't know what to do. Lapis reeled away in disgust.

"Stop touching me Jasper," Lapis growled and stepped to the smaller girl's side.

"And stop picking on my friends," she added and you could see the anger in Jasper's eyes.

"You're still picking these losers over me, Lapis?" Jasper growled. Lapis clenched her fists.

"Back off Jasper," Lapis's voice got really quiet. Peridot feared a fight would break out. Jasper was so big and strong she would snap them both like twigs! Luckily they were saved by the bell, signifying the start of next period.

"Alright everyone get to your next class before I give all of you an extra hour in laps after school!" The teacher barked and kids scattered like frightened animals. Jasper grunted and walked away. Peridot stood, shaking as she turned to walk away.

"Peridot," the taller girl said and the smaller froze letting out a quiet ' _meep_ '. She looked to Lapis and found her looking to her over her shoulder.

"You okay?" Her voice sounded genuinely sincere. A big goofy smile spread over Peridot's face as she perked up.

 _Lapis does care!_

A slight blush covered Lapis's cheeks as she saw the smile on the small nerds face. The day seemed to brighten a bit. A confused 'um' was all the punk could formulate.

What was she feeling? Her heart felt all warm and fuzzy when she looked to the small glasses wearing nerd. Maybe she was getting sick. That's the only explanation Lapis could come up with. Or rather the only one she accepted it to be. There was no way she liked this shrimp. Lapis couldn't help the thought that the girl was rather adorable…dork.

The two girls made their way to get changed and after headed to their next class.

 **~LxP~LxP~LxP~LxP~LxP~LxP~LxP~LxP~LxP~LxP~**

"And then she drops me onto the ground! I mean I could have gotten seriously hurt if I wasn't so used to falling," Peridot said, her salad flying off her fork and all over the table. Pearl just kept cleaning as everyone listened to the re-telling of gym class.

"That Jasper, she's nothing but trouble," Pearl sighed and Garnet nodded.

"You okay Lapis?" Steven asked, always concerned for his friends. Lapis merely shrugged.

"It's whatever," she whispered.

"You sure you're alright?" Garnet asked in her smooth voice. Before Lapis could answer, the table jumped as Amethyst slammed her fists down.

"That Jasper is a pain the butt! I say we should teach her a lesson."

"Relax Amethyst, that would make us no better than her," Pearl said as she sat back down, satisfied that the table was now clean.

"What happened between Lazuli and Jasper anyway?" Peridot asked. She noticed some weirdness between the two and was pondering what they meant with their words. Everyone looked to Lapis as she crushed a can of Pepsi in her hand. Peridot could she was shaking slightly.

"I think it's best if we don't talk about Jasper anymore, the bell is going to ring anyway," Garnet said and sure enough the bell rang. The gang went their separate ways and the walk between Lapis and Peridot was silent.

 _This feels awkward._

"Hey, um, Lazuli, do you watch Camp Pining Hearts?" Peridot asked trying to distract the taller girl. Lapis blinked and looked to the shorter one.

"I didn't know that anyone besides me ever watched it," she sounded genuinely surprised.

"Are you kidding me? I love that show!" Peridot beamed a smile and for the first time she saw Lapis give a small smile. The two got to talking and all they could talk about was the TV drama they both loved.

* * *

 **Well well well...**

 **Imma leave this here.**

 **I hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Please be so kind as to leave a review? It makes me wanne write more...**

 **Have a lovely day!**

 **X3**


End file.
